


Magnetics

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual kylux, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, General Hux - Freeform, Hesitant Hux, In Love, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, Soft Kylux, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sweet Kylux, The First Order, Top Kylo Ren, Uncertain Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: I recently re-discovered my Tumblr account, and, not surprisingly, I had a ton of stories, both long and short, that were Kylux based. This one I wrote in May 2016. It's quite short and a bit stuffed full of over-weaning sentimentality, but I think it's cute and sweet anyway. Hope you like!





	Magnetics

Hux woke up slowly, groggily, his head thumping dully.

It was dark, and, though Hux's mind wasn't functioning at 100% just now, he immediately new he wasn't in his own bunk. The covers thrown over his body were a bit heavier than his own, and the bunk firmer.

Also, there was someone next to him.

He reached across the dim expanse of bed and touched that somebody, lightly. The body was turned in the opposite direction, and Hux could just barely make out a tangle of thick black hair spread across the white pillows.

Kylo Ren.

Hux drew his hand away in a slight panic, praying that the movement hadn't been enough to wake the man up.

Sleeping with the angry, brooding knight was nothing new, and hadn't been for some time. Some months back, the two had discovered a strong sexual connectivity to one another, and had taken advantage of this discovery at least several nights a week.

Hux still remembered that day, and for some reason his mind replayed the scenes of it quite often when Hux was alone, and in need of concentrating on other things.

It had been late, and Hux had been sitting in his office, trying to finish up a stack of paperwork. Without warning, Kylo had burst through the doors and demanded that Hux send a maintenance crew right away to his personal gym located in the lower levels of the base. Apparently, he had gotten angry and managed to snap his favorite barbell in half, throwing it with his mind into the wall and damaging a water pipe in the gyms refresher. 

Hux, being tired and stressed, had screamed at him about his recklessness, about their fragile budget, and a slew of other things. Kylo had, naturally, yelled back.

Several others who had also been working late had come out of their offices, when they heard the commotion, only to quickly step inside when they figured out who it was that was fighting. General Hux and Commander Ren fought frequently, and ardently, at all times of the day or night. Spectators wisely learned to mind their own business during these fights, and not intervene, else they'd get a piece of the wrath that Kylo Ren seemed so eager to dish out.

But that day, standing alone in Hux's office after hours, both yelling, both stressed out and emotionally taut, had been different.

In the middle of a roar from Hux, out of nowhere, Kylo had reached out and yanked Hux close to him, the way one would a child, or a toy. Hux was startled, and immediately struggled to put distance between himself and Kylo.

Ignoring him, Kylo leaned down and very softly pressed a kiss into his lips. Hux was stunned enough that he couldn't think up a proper reaction for at least several minute, and by that time, Kylo had him locked firmly in his arms and was kissing the sensitive spots along Hux's neck.

The part of Hux's brain that was still functioning told him to stop this, to punch Kylo, or kick him; to do something, anything to stop what was happening between them.

But Hux's _body_ didn't **want** to stop.

From there, things between them escalated until they were slipping into one or the others quarters as often as they could, each hell-bent on achieving the calm, high silence that only orgasm could bring.

Like tonight.

Standard procedure normally dictated that, after they were finished with their 'dance' for the evening, the visitor would gather up his clothes and slip back to his own quarters, unnoticed.

Yet tonight had been different.

After a seafood lasagna and a bottles worth of strong Corellian wine _each_ , they had made love so vigorously that the bunk had actually been driven across the floor by the turbine of their lust. Hux couldn't remember the last time he had felt so completely, utterly exhausted -- or so _good_.

Waking up right now, however, was a different story.

Kylo's bunk room was, as usual, bathed in total darkness, and it took Hux a while of waiting for his eyes to adjust so that he could read the numbers on his watch.

0300.

He should probably get up and get out of there, right? Kylo would likely wake up himself any moment, distracted by Hux's fidgeting, and wonder why the redhead had yet to leave.

Also as usual, laying there and thinking about the situation filled Hux's mind with all kinds of fear and doubt. His thinking gave life to two separate factions of his personality, and they gleefully argued with each other in his mind.

_You're only having sex with him, Hux. **Sex**. That's it. If he had wanted something else, he'd have told you by now, wouldn't he? I mean, he's not exactly shy when it comes to telling people things, is he?_

Staying here in bed with him all night is not the end of the world, you idiot. It's late, you're tired. Why are you making such a big deal about everything?

_Because it **is** a big deal! It implies a certain level of commitment, and trust. Most certainly intimacy. And he's never once told you he wanted any of those things, did he? All he's ever wanted was to have sex with you. And that's all you want with him, right? Physical release. An opportunity to make all the bad things in your head go away for a little while._

Maybe that's not all I want from him. I mean, maybe it started off that way, but I think it's changed. For me, it's changed. I find myself wanting to spend time with this man, wanting to genuinely get to know him. He has a lot more to offer than his good looks and bunk room skill. I think I do, too. I think, well, I'm almost positive that we could make something work.

_That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Hux. 'Make something work'? **What?!** Am I wrong or did I warn you about this from the very start? That you'd mistake his natural charm and charisma for -- for-- do I have to say the word? Has it gone that far? Please tell me it hasn't. Please, Hux, tell me you don't actually think you . . ._

It's not so illogical, nor so far fetched a conclusion. We've been doing this for nearly half a year, now. We've known each other for a few years before that. If it's only sex, why does my heart pound so hard every time I see him? On the Finalizer, in meetings, standing in front of Snoke; just, everywhere. I feel like it has very little to do with 'just sex', and everything to do with him. And you can laugh at me or shriek horror or whatever you want, but Hux, you can't deny this to yourself much longer.

The other part of Hux geared up for a full-scale rant, but before it could open its mouth, something happened. Hux jumped a little when a hand crept out of the darkness and across his chest. It groped around until it found Hux's own hand, then firmly pulled it across Kylo's body, circling around to his chest.

Hux wasn't quite sure what was going on, and was about to clear his throat and perhaps say something to the owner of the hand, when a low, steady "Sshhhhh", came out of the darkness and surrounded his ears.

"I can't sleep with all the thinking you're doing," the voice continued in a half-amused, half-irritated tone. "I don't want you to go. I _never_ want you to go. Goodnight, I love you, go to sleep." At the same time the hand squeezed Hux's limp fingers, hard.

"W-what did you say?", Hux whispered, shocked.

Even turned the opposite way, Hux could _feel_ Kylo roll his eyes.

"I said, goodnight."

"No, after that."

"Go to sleep."

" _Before_ that."

"I love you," he said, a bit louder this time. From where Hux's hand was pressed against Kylo's chest, he could feel that his heartbeat had sped up slightly, saying those words. It made Hux's own heart pick up the pace in response.

"I love you, too," he finally said, feeling exhilarated, tired, terrified and lightheaded all at the same time.

His captured hand was moved from Kylo's chest to his lips, where he felt soft kisses being spread among his trembling fingertips.

"I know," Kylo said, and Hux could hear the smile in his voice. "Now go to sleep, okay? I've got to get up early tomorrow."

Hux nodded and brought his arm around Kylo's waist, joining it with his other until his two hands clasped together in a circle around Kylo's body. Kylo snuggled into him with a contented little sigh, and fell back to sleep moments later.

After a while, Hux did the same.

For once, the voices in his mind were mercifully quiet.


End file.
